mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
List of unused and removed content of Super Smash Flash 2
The following beta elements consist of those that were originally planned to be in Super Smash Flash 2, as well as any elements shown in a [[Super Smash Flash 2 Demo|''Super'' Smash Flash 2 Demo]] that were removed: Beta Elements *[[Adventure Mode: The Flash Of Shadows|Adventure Mode: The Flash Of Shadows]]'' was planned to have a different storyline. *Boost Pad, Dice, Dragoon, BAN Hammer, Black Hole Generator, and Clyde Shoes were all originally confirmed to be items by the second DOJO!!. *The Final Smashes shown below were previously confirmed to be in ''SSF2. **Dance of Happiness and Giant Peach were both planned to be 's Final Smash. **Insane Fire Breath was planned to be Bowser's Final Smash. **Hyper Knuckles and Chaos Wrath were both planned to be Knuckles' Final Smash. **Super Tails was planned to be ' Final Smash. **Konga Beat was planned to be 's Final Smash. **Guitar Gazump was planned to by Diddy Kong's Final Smash. **Zero Laser was planned to be ' Final Smash. **Marker was planned to be Jigglypuff's Final Smash. **Psychic Eruption was planned to be Mewtwo's Final Smash. **Super Wario Waft was planned to be 's Final Smash. **Super Falcon Punch was planned to be 's Final Smash. **Mach Tornado Ultra was planned to be 's Final Smash. **Mega Fire Arrow was planned to be Pit's Final Smash. *Rock Lee, Vegeta, Robo Ninja, Renji, Blade, Blue, Azrael, Spikeman and Model X were planned to be playable characters in Super Smash Flash 2. **Vegeta's Final Smash was going to be Super Saiyan Vegeta, Renji's was going to be Bankai: Hihiō Zabimaru, Blade's was going to be Dark Blade State, Blue's was going to be Imhentum's Inferno, Azrael's was going to be Final Judgement, Spikeman's was going to be Insane Spikeman and Model X's was going to be Copy X Transformation. **Robo Ninja and Rock Lee's Final Smashes were never officially revealed. *Geno, Marx, Kon, Byakuya Kuchiki, Ifrit, Wess, O RLY?, Marluxia, Devil Bat, Cucco, and Mama Luigi were all planned to be Assist Trophies. **In addition, Light Yagami was planned to have a completely different effect until his debut in demo v0.7. **Cucco became an item instead. *Frigate Orpheon, Congo Jungle, Pirate Ship, Bridge of Eldin, Lylat Cruise, Jungle Japes, Battle of Origin, Westport Base, along with a completely different version of Shadow Moses Island were planned to be stages in SSF2. *Many characters were planned to use different sprite sheets. *Roy, Ike, Sephiroth and NES Mario were originally planned to be official expansion characters. *Fūton: Rasenshuriken was confirmed to be Naruto's side special move, but was later added as the full-charged variation of Rasengan instead of the Odama Rasengan. *Rasengan Smash was confirmed to be Naruto's down special move. *Tengu Blade was confirmed to be Mega Man's side special move. *F.L.U.D.D. Tornado was planned to be Mario's Down special move in demo v0.4. *Chu2 Bomb was confirmed to be Tails' side special move Removed from Demo *Stunning Slash was Ichigo's down special move up until demo v0.2a. *Mario's F.L.U.D.D. was removed in demo v0.2b. *Bankai Ichigo's down special move was a weaker Kuroi Getsuga until demo v0.2b, where it was replaced with Multislash, which up until that point was his neutral aerial. *Falcon's Crest had a completely different effect until demo v0.2b. *Fire Mario had a completely different moveset until demo v0.5a. *Test Stage 1 and Test Stage 2 were removed in demo v0.5a. *Heat Shield and Fire Mario Eruption were Fire Mario's side and down special moves respectively until demo v0.5a. *Beast replaced Sonic Thrust as Lloyd's side special move in demo v0.5a only for Sonic Thrust to be brought back in demo v0.6 and Beast relocated to Lloyd's forward Smash. *Mega Man's Rolling Cutter was replaced with Super Arm in demo v0.6. *Rasengan Smash was Naruto's down smash attack, but was removed in demo v0.6. *Guardian was Lloyd's down special move but was removed in demo v0.8a. *Mushroom Kingdom II was replaced with Mushroom Kingdom III since v0.8a. *Ōdama Rasengan was the fully-charged version of Naruto's Rasengan but was removed in demo v0.8a. *Yoshi's Island (SSB) was replaced by Yoshi's Story in demo v0.9. *Several of Mega Man's regular attacks were either relocated or completely replaced in between various demos. Category:SSF2 Demo Category:SSF2 Beta Category:Super Smash Flash 2